


No quería ronarme... Rob

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry despierta desnudo y con resaca en una de las celdas del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, tiene una excelente explicación para todo, el caso es si alguien querría escucharlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quería ronarme... Rob

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Nadie nunca diría que Harry Potter era una mala persona. Jamás se oiría en el Mundo Mágico decir que Harry Potter era otra cosa que la representación de lo honorable y lo leal. Por lo que fue realmente un shock para la comunidad mágica británica desayunarse, casi literalmente, la noticia de que ese mismo Harry Potter fue apresado en un dudoso estado de lucidez, claramente desnudo y tratando de robarse algún pavo real albino de la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

– Que no sho no quería ronarme nada… Dishelosh Rob…

Ron Weasley miraba impotente cómo un par de aurores llevaban a Harry hasta una sala más allá de las puertas abiertas al público en el Ministerio… Su amigo tenía unas fachas de miedo en ese momento. Le habían puesto una túnica dos tallas más chica de la altura que por fin había logrado el mago, sus ojos miopes bizqueaban sin las gafas que le ayudaban a ver, su cabello… bueno su cabello era un desastre como siempre y su voz salía nasal y completamente borracha. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Godric, poseyó a Harry para ser atrapado en esas condiciones?

– Tranquilo compañero, seguro que no querías robarte nada… –alcanzó a decirle antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras las tres figuras.

*******************

– Despierta Potter.

Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió a una manada de centauros correr libremente sobre su cabeza. Al abrirlos le asustó que el mundo fuera una mancha borrosa y demasiado luminosa, tanto que a los centauros ahora acompañaban un par de bicornios.

– Toma Potter. Bébete esto. –Ante la clara negativa del joven la voz volvió a insistir– Es poción contra la resaca Potter, anda bébetela antes de que llegue el Jefe a interrogarte… No seas idiota hombre.

Con real esfuerzo se sentó y vio a su compañero de equipo, Terry Boot, poniendo frente a sus narices un vial de poción. Tratando de enfocar al otro mago tomó el vial y en contra de todos sus más básicos instintos se tragó el líquido. El efecto ni fue instantáneo, ni fue del todo efectivo, pero cómo lo sería con el cóctel tan especial que el muchacho ya tenía circulando por su sangre.

******************

– ¡Joder Potter! Tú sí que no haces nada a medias. A ver cómo le haces para explicar que recibiéramos un llamado vía flú de Lucius Malfoy por un intruso en su propiedad y al llegar los aurores se encontraron contigo, desnudo, borracho y corriendo con uno de esos ridículos animales por el jardín de los estirados Malfoy.

¡Que se lo llevaran las Parcas! ¡Era un verdadero idiota! Peor que eso ¡Era un idiota al que esas cosas le pasaban sin saber bien cómo!

– Emmm… Este… Pues verá… Jefe… Tengo un caso de resfriado…

Si su voz sonó a los oídos de los otros tres hombres la mitad de miserable que a él, de seguro debió mover algo en ellos.

– Aclárate Potter, no tengo todo el día para oír excusas de un mal bebedor.

– Pues verá… Ayer al terminar mi turno en el Ministerio salí y como me sentía tan mal, pasé por una farmacia muggle y compré un benadril o algo por el estilo que me recomendó una señ…

– Potter. No me tientes y al grano.

– Sí señor. Al grano –Por reflejo pasó su mano por el cabello y acomodó unas inexistentes gafas sobre el puente de su nariz– El caso es que al llegar a casa me tomé la medicina muggle y jamás hizo efecto… Como no expulsaba la fiebre, me acerqué al botiquín y tomé uno de los frascos de poción pimentónica de mi pareja. Luego me sentí peor, mucho peor y traté de localizar a Draco, porque sus pociones nunca fallan… Y me aparecí en su casa… aunque de alguna manera mi ropa se perdió por el camino… o tal vez ya no la llevaba… es que hacía tanto calor en la casa… que… emmmm…

– ¡POTTER!

– Señor. Sí, al grano. Creo que cuando llegué a la Mansión una elfina gritaba algo sobre magos desnudos y traté de cubrirme, pero lo único que hallé fue una cosa con plumas y…

– ¡Por todos los magos idiotas Potter! Tu historia es tan estúpida que sólo puede ser cierta… Allá afuera están tus amigos, quedas suspendido por cinco días, sin paga, aprovecha para curarte.

Estirando una túnica que exagerando le llegaba a las rodillas, Harry se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando oyó el comentario desde el otro lado de la puerta:

– Lo sé Weasel… Harry es un puto imán para esta clase de enredos…

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto5bannerfic.png)   



End file.
